Petals Off The Lotus
by Crystalized-Soul
Summary: Do you love the couple Yullen? Well moments of Yullen history are packed into a chaptered story. Each chapter is completely different in idea, length and everything beyond that point. Each moment will be updated at least every month.


_Summary__- A new boy from England goes to school, he never had a friend in his life and felt odd going to a new school just because of his master. He was accepted as an honors' student due to his grades in every school he had been in._ _Though he wasn't the only one who was accepted._

* * *

**_Honor_**

* * *

_Tiles of repeating shades cover the floor of the school, and dark pine green lockers covered the polished stone walls. A male with eyes of shimmering silver blue entered a classroom where forty-eight eyes stared at him. Some of the students have eyes of deep earthy hues that_ seems_ as if a new world could be seen, others had vibrant green eyes that were like emeralds underneath the sunlight and few had a deep ocean like colored eyes where waves looked as if they clashed often. This male, who was knew, was the only one with his light moon filled eyes. His outfit was classical and colorless, and compared to most of the clothing everyone wore; his would be considered fanciful. Slowly the boy carried himself to the middle of the classroom, knowing he would have to introduce himself. "H-hello, I am Allen Walker and it is very nice to meet you all." He shyly spoke, and tried to end the awkward feeling quickly by giving a quick bow._

_ As he was about to take his seat, and he was stopped by a question. "Where are you from, Allen?" A girl with jade purple eyes asked, her eyes were a shade he had missed before._

_ "England, I am from England." The boy said turning a way, yet again trying to reach his seat until startled with another question._

_ "Is that hair of yours normally a dark chocolate color of brown?", a kid with emerald eyes asked with a long smile on his face. This kid had flaming hair that would make someone think it glowed in the dark. He just nodded without turning to the student. That answer was only partly a lie. He used to have that chocolate brown hair when he was a little boy, but over time that all changed; now it is pearl white. Now the male wore a wig that contained strands long enough to over the scar that hung above his left eye. He walked past a kid with deep ocean eyes that that traveled deep with anger. Without meaning to, he accidentally elbowed the kid, and as soon as that happened the new kid was pinned to the ground with a heavy boot pushing down on his chest; the wonderfully crafted sword had its tip pressed against his neck._

_ "Kanda, get back in your seat right now! I will not stand fighting this early in the morning!" The teacher yelled in a demanding way while giving the taller male an irritated look. As said the male listened and pulled his sword away from his next, but in a way that gently slit Allen's neck. When, he was completely off the boy scrambled to his feet and left to sit in his seat._

_ The new boy, who is Allen Walker, was originally from England, but since his guardian got a job in America they had to move. He is only a 15-year-old boy who is small for his, and is at his last ear of high school. This being true because he skipped many grades when he was younger, though he was really smart he had on problem. He needed a friend and always struggled to have one._

_ Allen through first, second and third period the young was quiet and only spoke when spoken to. When it was study block he simply went to the teachers he shall meet later in the day to find out what is going on in that class. He got a few items from his locker to study from to catch up with his classes. Every hallway was empty and the sound of his own breathing seemed to echo. He traveled down the hall to find a study room, but only found teacher conference rooms. Finally, after about a few minutes he reaches a study room that looked large through the window. Therefor he took the cold metal knob and entered the room. Skimming the room for empty seats he only finds one, but it was next to that samurai he pinned him to the ground earlier._

_ Out of all the eyes that watched him the ones with angry roaring waves bothered him. The much taller male scolded at the poor boy, who hesitantly made his way next to Kanda. He looked down at his paper away from Allen and worked on writing. The boy continued to stare at the older male, he had long blue tinted hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, that odd hung on a strap over his shoulder. It had a fine blue case with a black handle that looked like gauze dangled from it._

_ The new kid shook his head, knowing he has to stop. With caution he looked over at his paper seeing beautiful hand writing. "Wow." He said amazed and for the second time the sword was at his neck, but this time he was trapped in a different position. His back was against the wall as the sword was pushed gently on his neck. "P-please sir, I am s-sorry." Allen pleaded with fear written all over his face. A slight grunt came from the samurai as he glared at the male, and a small tear formed in the new kid's eyes. He was whispering for mercy which was getting to the male._

_ The tear gently ran warm and salty down his pale skin to be cut off be the sword pressed against his next. "Moyashi, stop crying, it is annoying!" Kanda demanded annoyed with the tears, but felt bad as well. His yelling caused everyone to look at them; they all expected young Allen to be killed at the spot._

_ To their shock the older male moved his sword away. "Do not cry." For once he felt bad which was different due to all the others who have cried. This man has made people cry before, but something about the new kid was more effective. Everyone in the room had shocked expression on his or her face. The sound of the raven haired male's voice when soft made him feel more at ease._

_ "M-my name is A-allen." He told the older male, looking into his deep blue eyes that seemed as if they could never be unravelled. The samurai looking male sighed and sat down back in his seat after putting away this sword that is named Mugen._

_ "Take a seat, I must talk with you." The samurai's voice was again cold and thick. Allen nodded, and made his way back to his seat. For a second he thought the raven haired male was going to stab him, but that was not the case. He whispered, "You are different." Those words shocked the boy, and out of curiousity he looked into the other male's eyes to see a destoried land. "Wait, your name is Kanda correct?" He asked while the Japanese teen wrote on an old fancy paper. All he got was a nod, but weirdly he was disracted by Kanda's writing. "May I ask what you are writing?" He asked the male sweetly hoping that the question would not end up with him against anything, the pencil stopped moving; he slid the paper over to Allen telling him he could read it, therefor Allen took the old styled paper and began reading the context of the paper._

_ It said, "Lights of mysterious flames filled the soulless dark night sky. The ocean waves crashed against the dull rocks that lay over partly buried in sand that laid on the beach. Footprints were imprinted in the partly wet sand. A young boy with female like brown hair sat on one of the taller dull rocks with a white and brown spotted dog by his side." The rest of the page was blank except the title which was "Passing Time."_

_ "Hey Kanda,may I ask what this is for?" The british boy asked, handing back the paper. There was silence between the two as testing, typing and pages being flipped sounded the bakground._

_ "It's just something I do in my free time?" He stated falling forward into a slouching position so he could write. For one second everything was dead silent, but then a teacher walked in. It was a male teacher wearing a black suit and a tall hat, his eyes were a crispy fools' gold that also looked similiar to ember when struck by light._

_ "Alright students, as you are aware there is only three months of school left. Well the thing is is that we need ten students willing to work on important projects for Prom, Awards and the end of the year party. Also have selected three students to support our school, and I must talk with them." The man just about to get into detail when someone called out._

_ "Mr. Mikk, why do we need special students? It makes the rest of us feel worthless." A girl with long curly hair called out in which annoyed the teacher._

_ "It's to make us seem like a wonderful school. Anyway those people are Lavi Bookman, Yu Kanda, and Allen Walker. Those three people please stand up and come with me." He directed and they did as told while leaving their stuff behind. Once they entered his office, the new kid realized he was the principle. "Now Allen, I know you are new here, but you are a very intelligent young man and you have no bad grades, plus the wonderful addition of playing soccer. Yu, you have a very high grade level in science, mathematics and English, plus you also have a wonderful addition, but with football. Finally we go to Lavi, who is very talents in all sports, has high grades, and the highest score on the state tests. You three are amazing honors students!" The teacher said with a long smile that most found creepy._

_ After a few moments he handed the three a personality test, so the school knew what to add in their extra classes. Allen looked over the packet, and found a question about friends since Allen had no friends a small sigh escaped his mouth. The samurai looking male looked over at the boy with confusion. "Are you okay?" He asked._

_ "Yeah, it's just that I have no friends. I don't know how to answer the question for it." The younger male responded with a disappointed look on his face. This left the older male to sigh, and think about what he could do._

_ "I could be your friend." He stated to the boy, and forced a small smile. This excited Allen, he jumped onto the samurai giving him a large hug. The male was shocked at the embrace, but only flinched. The boy nodded happily, he was happy to finally have a friend._

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this One-shot. I used it as a story in school. Cool right? Well here it is~ There will be more One-shots' posted in this story, but all with be different.


End file.
